miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 Nov 2017
00:23:12 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 01:13:21 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 01:43:26 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 02:33:34 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 02:49:38 JOIN AirCrunch has joined the Ladyblog 02:51:14 QUIT AirCrunch has left the Ladyblog 03:13:38 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 04:03:46 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 04:30:22 QUIT Sophiedp has left the Ladyblog 04:43:52 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 05:13:40 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 05:43:44 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 06:13:48 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 06:43:53 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 07:13:58 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 07:44:02 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 08:13:54 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 08:24:06 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 08:54:11 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 09:44:18 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 10:14:22 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 10:31:28 JOIN AshieBear12 has joined the Ladyblog 10:31:36 CHAT AshieBear12: hi 10:32:55 CHAT AshieBear12: (content) 10:33:08 QUIT AshieBear12 has left the Ladyblog 10:54:27 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 10:54:27 CHAT AshieBear12: hi 10:54:27 CHAT AshieBear12: (content) 11:24:30 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 11:24:30 CHAT AshieBear12: hi 11:24:30 CHAT AshieBear12: (content) 11:42:22 JOIN MiraculousFan122 has joined the Ladyblog 11:42:26 CHAT MiraculousFan122: Hi 11:42:55 QUIT MiraculousFan122 has left the Ladyblog 12:04:37 CHAT MiraculousFan122: Hi 12:04:37 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 12:15:50 JOIN Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa has joined the Ladyblog 12:18:19 QUIT Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa has left the Ladyblog 12:44:45 CHAT MiraculousFan122: Hi 12:44:45 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 13:14:48 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 14:04:56 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 14:24:41 JOIN SpicyJusticeLass has joined the Ladyblog 14:41:30 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: What an empty chat. 14:55:00 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 15:25:06 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: What an empty chat. 15:55:10 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 16:26:44 JOIN Deathbymelon has joined the Ladyblog 16:27:56 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: Err... 16:28:06 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: Hello I believe you are typing? 16:28:19 CHAT Deathbymelon: hey guys. anyone know when Alya and Chloe get their miraculouses 16:28:25 CHAT Deathbymelon: sorry 16:28:59 CHAT Deathbymelon: do you think its in the three-part episode' 16:29:47 QUIT SpicyJusticeLass has left the Ladyblog 16:48:21 JOIN SpicyJusticeLass has joined the Ladyblog 16:49:33 JOIN LuluGemNZ has joined the Ladyblog 16:49:43 CHAT LuluGemNZ: yeah 16:50:02 CHAT LuluGemNZ: fuckin yeah 16:50:02 CBOT Bot Noir: LuluGemNZ, please don't swear! 16:50:02 KICK LuluGemNZ has been kicked by Bot Noir. 16:50:08 JOIN LuluGemNZ has joined the Ladyblog 16:50:25 CHAT LuluGemNZ: no 16:50:39 CHAT LuluGemNZ: (hmm) 16:51:40 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Hello? 16:52:16 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: Aiie mah bois 16:52:32 CHAT LuluGemNZ: hi 16:52:37 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: workin' on them theories 16:52:42 CHAT LuluGemNZ: yup 16:52:51 JOIN WilliamBillAmes has joined the Ladyblog 16:52:57 CHAT LuluGemNZ: have you watched season 2? 16:53:04 CHAT LuluGemNZ: hello 16:53:30 CHAT WilliamBillAmes: I have retired to Florida so have been away. Did I miss anything? 16:53:34 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: I'm watching ep 2 rn 16:53:40 CHAT LuluGemNZ: season 2 came out. 16:53:43 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: of Season 2 16:53:43 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: THEORIES AWAY 16:53:54 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: dusty-theoriser.tumblr.com 16:53:59 CHAT LuluGemNZ: The first 6 episodes. 16:54:12 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: the trash theories of season 1... 16:54:23 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: IN FRENCH OF COURSE! 16:54:43 CHAT LuluGemNZ: with subs 16:54:44 CHAT WilliamBillAmes: It was a pain to watch the episodes all over the place. Netflix should get with the program. 16:55:03 CHAT LuluGemNZ: wait till December then 16:55:35 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: I don't need subs 16:55:45 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: I am the emobidment of French 16:55:53 CHAT WilliamBillAmes: I am trying to learn French so I can properly enjoy. It is not easy to find a tutor who understands... 16:56:36 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: Oh yeah def hard 16:56:38 QUIT Deathbymelon has left the Ladyblog 16:57:02 JOIN Deathbymelon has joined the Ladyblog 16:57:35 CHAT WilliamBillAmes: I am willing to pay for the service but they do not think the show is proper French. xD 16:57:38 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: FINALLY ABOUT TIME CHLOE GET SHOWN UP BY ADRIEN 16:57:51 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Watch in English 16:57:53 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: EPISODE 2 BISHES 16:58:16 CHAT WilliamBillAmes: What is said is not what is said... 16:58:58 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Sophiedp has a nice gif. 16:59:13 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: I have taken french for 5 years...proud that I know it 16:59:14 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: *nods* 16:59:32 CHAT Sophiedp: Spicy, pls no swearing 16:59:43 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: oh shoops 16:59:48 CHAT LuluGemNZ: oh 17:00:03 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: different wikias, you know, ehh 17:00:05 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: habits 17:00:15 CHAT Sophiedp: its fine~ 17:03:46 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: lol the akuma be like "damn chloe just be angered" 17:03:57 CHAT LuluGemNZ: lol 17:06:39 JOIN Rayzonic has joined the Ladyblog 17:06:59 CHAT LuluGemNZ: hi 17:07:02 CHAT Rayzonic: Hello 17:08:37 CHAT LuluGemNZ: have you seen season 2 17:08:49 CHAT Rayzonic: kinda, have to be subtitles to understand for me. 17:09:25 CHAT LuluGemNZ: for th french dub 17:10:06 CHAT Rayzonic: well, I only understand english, still have to be subbed for me. 17:10:47 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Netflix has subs 17:10:58 CHAT Rayzonic: yeah have to wait until Dec. for that 17:22:18 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 17:22:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yo 17:22:37 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: bruh the show ships them more than the fans 17:22:40 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Hi 17:22:44 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I 17:22:44 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Lol 17:22:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hi 17:22:49 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Hice tumblr blog 17:22:53 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Nice 17:22:56 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Spicy 17:23:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Who's 17:23:36 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Spicy has a good tumblr 17:24:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Who's spicy 17:24:26 JOIN CleffaGirl has joined the Ladyblog 17:24:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: o/ Cleffa 17:24:38 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Hi 17:24:43 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Apologies for me and Mari for undoing your edits @Cleffa 17:24:50 CHAT CleffaGirl: What? 17:25:05 CHAT CleffaGirl: What are you talking about? 17:25:13 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: JE suis spicy 17:25:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You didn't notice? 17:25:26 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: I write cool theories. 17:25:28 CHAT CleffaGirl: No? 17:25:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: That is- 17:25:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Good 17:25:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Saves us the trouble of a debate 17:25:57 CHAT CleffaGirl: What are you talking about? 17:26:02 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Nothing, nothin 17:26:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Pretend I didn't say anything 17:26:30 CHAT CleffaGirl: OK then... 17:26:32 CHAT LuluGemNZ: I like your sexy gif 17:26:45 QUIT CleffaGirl has left the Ladyblog 17:27:12 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Thankies 17:27:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Azriel is <3 17:27:47 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What're you all upto? 17:28:53 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Have you watched Season 2? 17:30:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: No 17:30:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Well, not all anyway 17:31:46 CHAT Robyn Grayson: They haven't aired 17:32:27 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Who's excited FOR THE BALCONY SCENE? 17:32:48 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: Well I'm watching Season 2 rn 17:32:56 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: Françasis of course 17:34:48 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: ...something is sus about these end cards 17:35:43 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Gabriel is Hawk Moth Collector is Gabriel Hawk Moth is The Collector 17:36:32 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 17:36:37 CHAT SpicyJusticeLass: that's like given now... 17:45:09 QUIT SpicyJusticeLass has left the Ladyblog 17:54:36 QUIT Rayzonic has left the Ladyblog 17:56:06 QUIT LuluGemNZ has left the Ladyblog 18:00:44 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 18:01:23 CHAT King Henry V: Hi. 18:10:02 JOIN LuluGemNZ has joined the Ladyblog 18:10:11 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Hi 18:10:25 CHAT King Henry V: Hi. 18:10:44 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Hi 18:13:39 CHAT King Henry V: Hi. 18:13:58 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Did you watch Season 2? 18:14:07 CHAT King Henry V: Yes. 18:14:19 CHAT LuluGemNZ: No more episodes for a while. 18:14:54 CHAT King Henry V: Yes. And no more information to add in articles on wiki. 18:15:15 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Is Troublemaker the 7th episode? 18:15:36 CHAT King Henry V: It's unknown. 18:24:32 QUIT LuluGemNZ has left the Ladyblog 18:31:13 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 18:31:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: yo 18:31:45 CHAT King Henry V: What? 18:31:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I said hi 18:32:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: lol 18:33:39 CHAT King Henry V: lol 18:33:44 CHAT King Henry V: lolololol 18:35:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ye 18:35:29 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 18:39:14 QUIT Sophiedp has left the Ladyblog 18:53:24 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 19:05:25 CHAT King Henry V: Yes. And no more information to add in articles on wiki. 19:05:25 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Is Troublemaker the 7th episode? 19:05:25 CHAT King Henry V: It's unknown. 19:05:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: yo 19:05:25 CHAT King Henry V: What? 19:05:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I said hi 19:05:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: lol 19:05:25 CHAT King Henry V: lol 19:05:25 CHAT King Henry V: lolololol 19:05:25 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ye 19:05:26 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 19:10:41 QUIT Deathbymelon has left the Ladyblog 19:22:39 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 19:27:59 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 19:38:29 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 20:00:37 JOIN Rockdavid360 has joined the Ladyblog 20:00:47 CHAT Rockdavid360: Hi 20:01:05 CHAT Rockdavid360: Why is it call LadyBlog 20:04:06 QUIT Rockdavid360 has left the Ladyblog 20:15:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: yo 20:15:29 CHAT King Henry V: What? 20:15:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I said hi 20:15:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: lol 20:15:29 CHAT King Henry V: lol 20:15:29 CHAT King Henry V: lolololol 20:15:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ye 20:15:29 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 20:15:29 CHAT Rockdavid360: Hi 20:15:29 CHAT Rockdavid360: Why is it call LadyBlog 20:24:25 JOIN GlitterFace1234 has joined the Ladyblog 20:25:41 QUIT GlitterFace1234 has left the Ladyblog 20:55:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: yo 20:55:33 CHAT King Henry V: What? 20:55:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I said hi 20:55:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: lol 20:55:33 CHAT King Henry V: lol 20:55:33 CHAT King Henry V: lolololol 20:55:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ye 20:55:33 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 20:55:33 CHAT Rockdavid360: Hi 20:55:33 CHAT Rockdavid360: Why is it call LadyBlog 21:25:37 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 21:49:17 JOIN RoseGold247 has joined the Ladyblog 21:49:50 CHAT RoseGold247: When is season 2 episode 7 coming out? 21:51:20 CHAT RoseGold247: I want to know so I can be ready for it 21:51:34 CHAT RoseGold247: (sun) 21:51:38 CHAT RoseGold247: (SUN) 21:51:53 CHAT RoseGold247: o/ 21:52:11 QUIT RoseGold247 has left the Ladyblog 22:05:41 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:05:41 CHAT RoseGold247: When is season 2 episode 7 coming out? 22:05:41 CHAT RoseGold247: I want to know so I can be ready for it 22:05:41 CHAT RoseGold247: (sun) 22:05:41 CHAT RoseGold247: (SUN) 22:05:41 CHAT RoseGold247: o/ 22:35:46 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:35:46 CHAT RoseGold247: When is season 2 episode 7 coming out? 22:35:46 CHAT RoseGold247: I want to know so I can be ready for it 22:35:46 CHAT RoseGold247: (sun) 22:35:46 CHAT RoseGold247: (SUN) 22:35:46 CHAT RoseGold247: o/ 23:05:50 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 23:43:47 QUIT WilliamBillAmes has left the Ladyblog 2016 04 23